


happy birthday

by bibabo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Summary: pwp，快乐吸锤激情写文。





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> 🐽虽然不想开车了但是我还是要莽一波生贺车。
> 
> 🐽PWP/下凡生活/复联3背景
> 
> 🐽发烧/一点点点点疼痛兴奋描写/私个神万用体质的设
> 
> 🐽假死基突然出现给哥哥送来生日祝福的感人故事。

thor迎来了他在人间的第一个生日，往年在阿斯加德过的生日总是欢乐热闹的，因为子民和亲人都在身边，现在自己一个人住一个公寓，冷清而且无趣，值得一提的是，他又留起了长发。

thor坐在沙发上盯着墙上挂的照片，思绪飘到了前一年生日的时候和Loki在一块，在他的房间里，两个人都有些微醺，从脸颊到颧骨都是一片被酒精渲染的酡红，不知怎么的就滚到床上了，第二天起来的时候thor不得不含着一肚子精液自己跑去清理，每次都是这样。

别说，还挺舒服…

thor一年多没处理过这方面上的事情了，没想到最后回忆起自己的弟弟竟然起了反应，thor靠在沙发上不禁有些脸红懊恼，但总归是要解决一下生理问题的。

thor把空调开了，张开腿倚靠在沙发上，借力把脚掌搭在前面的桌上，把裤子褪到到了膝头，不怎么见光的大腿根和黑色的皮质沙发形成对比，他的吐息之间无不溢满了炽热情欲，thor颤抖着把手附上自己的阴茎，thor本来想着就这样弄出来的，但是自己玩了这么久，除了更加燥热根本没有一点泄欲的感觉。

他把周遭一个布制的靠枕放在小腹，像是安了一个透明的屏障，纯粹是给自己一个心理安慰，thor在沙发上把手指伸向后穴，笨拙的拧着腰，把手指往自己的穴口送。

神似乎糅合了所有的体质，不外乎thor。

thor的后穴浅浅地吞吐着他第一个指节，挺腰的动作把小腹上本就不平稳的靠枕滑了下来，靠枕卡在了thor双腿间那个隐私部位，有些粗糙的质地摩挲着thor无暇照顾的性器，偏偏又软趴趴的贴着，这样不轻不重瘙痒的感觉让thor更加难耐。

于是他背过身把靠枕抵在沙发背上，自己塌着腰把挺翘的臀部撅起一点，手臂搭在沙发背上扣着背沿，双腿张开动腰自己蹭着那个布制的枕头，浑身泛着情欲的潮红，喘着粗气逐渐加快动作，借着沙发背的力才勉强把有些酥软的自己支撑起来。

本来系得不紧实的头发散落下来，那个黑色的橡皮圈可怜巴巴地掉落在地毯上，thor已经管不了这么多了，他昂着头抓着沙发背沿，膝盖磨得泛红，在一阵快速而带着酸胀感的挺腰中他禁脔着把精液泄在了抱枕上。

thor蜷着脊骨重新趴回了沙发靠背上，把身体的重量尽数压在沙发背上，脑袋有些沉重，思绪也是浮躁摇摆，无力地张着嘴里小声叫唤弟弟的名字。  
"Loki…Loki……"

thor回复着紊乱的气息，在这样的场合想起自己的弟弟，不禁有些羞赧，但鼻头突然的一阵酸涩感更加尖锐，Loki离他而去那一瞬间的悲痛又蔓延了出来。

"哥哥，叫我吗？"

thor被突然的声音吓得一颤，但那个声线他又是这么熟悉，此时低沉柔和的语气却让thor在他尾音中的笑意感到了轻佻，thor不知道现在应该感到开心、愤怒还是窘迫，几种情绪交杂一下子堵塞住了thor的喉头，他不知道应该说什么好，愣愣地看着西装革履的Loki朝着自己走来，在他面前停下。

"surprise—"

thor眼眶有点湿润，他任着Loki弯腰把他的手穿插过thor的腋下，把他禁锢在了本就不怎宽敞的沙发上，鼻尖从thor的颧骨处蹭到了颈窝，Loki吐息的声音都在他耳边，温热的气体打在他脸侧的感觉是那么真实。

"不在你身边这么久，你都是这样想着自己的弟弟自慰的吗？"

thor又无法掩饰的红了脸，他低着头抿抿嘴什么也没说。  
"……"

Loki咬了一口thor颈侧的肌肤。  
"没有吗？那想着谁？你那些所谓的朋友吗？还是之前你在中庭的女友？"

他知道Loki在讲玩笑话，但thor本就有一种被Loki的假死愚弄了的羞愤感，他本来就不是什么三心二意的人，神都很专一的。thor愤懑地抓着Loki整齐的领口把他从自己颈窝扯开，朝着Loki低吼的声音中蒙上了哭腔。

"是你行了吗？开这样的玩笑你觉得很有趣吗？我还没问你你死了一年多有没有在地狱找过人约。"

Loki被吼得有些愣神，著名的银舌头也生硬地梗着，他甚至没去理会被揉皱的领口，看着兄长有些泛红的眼眶，心里也莫名的酸涩，他用颀长的手指穿插过thor重新留起的长发，低下头轻轻的吻在thor的额角。

"现在我回来了，不走了，别生气了？再说现在不是有更要紧的事要解决吗？"

Loki的手把thor小腹上的靠枕拿开，thor看见上面沾着自己的精液又是一个脸红，他条件反射地把腿合拢，却发现Loki用膝盖抵在了自己腿间，thor本着转移视线的意图看向Loki翠绿的眼眸，这是他第一次这么仔细的看Loki的眼睛。

thor之前只觉得Loki长相可以用俊美形容，总之和他大相径庭的长相，近距离看Loki的眼睛，瞳孔的颜色通透得能看到凌晨披着浅浅的日光的森林。

"这么光明正大的盯着我？"

Loki擒笑追循thor移动的嘴唇亲吻，从嘴角吻到唇珠，手指也没闲着顺着thor裸露出来小部分的大腿往下摸索，顺便把thor松垮地挂在膝头的睡裤扒了个干净，掌心俯在他的臀尖把thor托起来交换位置，让thor骑在Loki的胯间。

"好像轻了很多？"

thor一下重心不稳扑在了Loki身上，也没忘了凶Loki一句。  
"闭嘴。"

Loki难得听话的没反驳，空余出来嘴上功夫的气力转化到行动调情上，他在thor刚想撑起来的时候按住thor的后腰，硬是把人贴在自己身上，Loki微凉的手掌贴在thor挺翘浑圆的臀瓣上更能感到thor近乎炽热的体温，Loki的掌心不安分的向着thor臀间那个更加火热的地方聚拢，指尖触碰到湿润的穴口。

Loki的指腹在thor穴口的皱褶打旋，耳边是兄长不可掩饰的喘息，他的指尖试探着进入thor湿热的甬道，故意地说了一句双关语。  
"想我了吗？"

thor不久前刚高潮过的身体异常的敏感，尽管主观不想让Loki这样玩弄自己，但还是仰着脖子叹息，臀肌收紧吸附着Loki的小段指节，他的身体烫得像是要烧着了。

"闭嘴……"

Loki挑眉暂时默允了兄长耍脾气的要求，他从thor的脖颈一路向下啄吻和舔舐并济，手稍微用力掐着thor精壮的腰际固定住他的身形，动作停留在thor的乳尖，Loki极轻的舔弄一下，然后张嘴对着粉嫩的肉粒哈气，舔舐粉红的乳晕。

thor脑子一片浑噩，他的触觉感官异常的敏感，乳尖本就异常发烫的肌肤被Loki吐出的凉气喷洒，thor感到瘙痒，但更多的是久旱逢甘露一般的舒适。

"还要我闭嘴吗？"

thor不想嘴硬矫情地拒绝Loki，同时也扯不下脸皮去应允什么，他轻轻的甩了甩头然后蜷在Loki的颈窝胡乱磨蹭，西装的料子很好，不会让thor更加燥热。

此时Loki更加验证了自己的想法。

"brother？你生病了。"

thor摇摇头，体内反常的高温快把他的眼泪逼出来了，他用脸颊蹭着Loki的脖颈寻求那一点凉意，手也不安分的往Loki衣服里伸，Loki看着胸膛前眼眶红红渴求着他的兄长，小腹不禁一紧，但还是仰着颈项任由thor自己摸索却不施舍一点帮助。

"刚刚就发现你神力削减了很多，怎么？要去做中庭人吗？"

thor还是摇摇头没说话，过高的体温让thor意识浑噩，经过时间沉淀后thor更是觉得浮躁，眼眶装满了生理盐水，溢出来一部分濡湿了thor的眼睑，他的手急切地去解Loki衬衫的扣子，视线氤氲得看不清扣子的方向，thor控制不住颤抖无力地手，努力了半天一个也没解下来，

thor就着这个体位把Loki压在沙发上，手肘蜷起来捧着Loki的脸颊，掌心的温热几乎要把Loki融化，thor分泌的生理盐水把瞳孔蔚蓝与橙黄的颜色冲刷得更加明亮，Loki看着那双眼睛一下子失神，thor却又闭上了眸子搂着Loki献吻，thor的口腔也同样炽热。

"Loki……帮帮我…"

Loki的手指灵活的绕过thor的发间摩挲他的后颈，动作分寸轻重自如，适当的给予thor慰藉却又不会太无私，眼睛故意避开thor相对柔软的眼神。  
"要我怎么帮你啊？我不是很明白雷神大人的用意呢？是帮你治病吗？还是其他的忙…？"

thor难为情的在身体和尊严两方挣扎，持续的高温也使thor的思考能力大大削减，讨好似的舔吻Loki的喉结，这样的行为在Loki眼中与猫咪撒娇无异，thor刻意的加重聪明的读音。  
"聪明的诡计之神当然知道。"

thor说这句话的时候身体的僵直Loki明显的感受到了，他也不好再调戏自己的笨蛋哥哥，否则一定会在一阵雷鸣电闪之后变为壁炉里的煤炭。

Loki终于挺起腰揽着thor交换了个吻，途中先是把对方的衣服褪了个干净然后再把绵软得能化成液体的哥哥毫不费力的压在沙发上，手指顺着thor的腰腹向他后穴探去，湿滑的液体连大腿根也沾染上了一点，Loki索性就着thor的自来水先用手指开拓thor湿热的后穴。

thor瞬间得到了些慰藉，扬起脖颈颤抖着平稳呼吸，肋间起伏加深难耐地捏住Loki的肩膀，索性抬起腿夹住Loki的腰际。  
"唔…再、再多点…"

Loki的手指被紧窄的甬道包裹着，以至于无法继续探入，Loki拍了拍thor的臀瓣示意他稍微放松，臀肉被拍打发出清脆的声音赫然传进thor耳中使他微微吸了一口气，但还是乖顺的放松臀肌让Loki的手指更好进入一些。

"Good boy."

这个称呼让thor不适地皱眉。  
"别这样喊我…"

Loki故意突然加塞了一根手指挤压着thor的肠肉，看着thor抬起手臂覆在嘴唇边掩住自己浪荡的叫声，整个人都透着浅红，不知道是因为发烧亦或是害羞，Loki下腹又是一紧，空出另一只手来抚弄thor完全勃起的性器，绝对是与这样的体格相配的一根器物，但相比Loki的却也是小巫见大巫。

"你别弄了…什么时候这么磨蹭…"

"我猜测一下这句话的潜台词，是想让我快点操你吗？"

thor干脆把整张脸都遮去了大半。  
"嗯……"

thor带着气音的示弱是对Loki最好的催情剂，他把裤子解掉把憋得发涨的性器释放出来，毫无征兆的把肉刃刺入thor的后穴，被夹得头皮发麻的Loki又拍了一下thor紧绷的屁股，thor没来得及收住的呻吟和更加兴奋的身体都被Loki接受到了，他稍微用力地揉捏thor饱满的臀肉，又往里面更加深入了一些。

thor难为情地用软趴趴的手臂无用的推搡Loki的腰腹。  
"能不能别这样……"

"怎么样？"

thor的手伸到Loki揉搓着他臀瓣的那只手上，用掌心尽力推开Loki横在自己臀肉上的手腕，显然轻柔得过分的力度并不能挪动Loki分毫，反而让Loki蜷起了手指用圆润的指甲稍微用力嵌入thor的臀肉。

thor倒吸了一口冷气，这样的力度在thor接受范围的内种之内，他竟会因为这样的疼痛而感到兴奋，thor想收紧双腿遮掩胯间挺立的性器，但在这之前Loki已经抢先一步开始运动，后穴传来的刺激席卷了thor初步清醒的意识。

"我有个关于你的新发现哦brother，你貌似很喜欢我对待你粗暴一些，对吗？"

thor愠怒地注视着Loki的眸子，现在透亮的翠绿色中似乎还包含着thor讨厌的诡计、狡猾，thor把口腔中分泌的津液吞咽下润湿他干涩的喉咙，艰难的撑起身子用手臂圈住Loki的脖颈眨眨眼让自己的脑袋不至于晕到无法瞄准Loki嘴唇的位置。

"listen，Loki，如果你认为这样的行为可以让我兴奋的话，我不介意你闭上你该死的嘴然后做你该做的事。"

然后thor没让那张灵活的嘴继续活跃地跳动，腹部用力吻上了Loki的嘴唇，幼稚地用牙齿啃咬他柔软的唇瓣，Loki挑眉对兄长报复性的行为用下半身会以加速地抽插，thor被突然加快的动作颠簸得离开了Loki的嘴唇，两人唇间拉出的银丝落在了thor光裸的胸膛上，thor发出呻吟的同时也把口腔中的柳橙味发散了出来。

"所以我说的对不对…？"

Loki拍了一下thor的臀侧，扇动起的肉浪在Loki眼里有如狂波巨澜，他的恶趣味没得到满足可是会越来越变得过分的，被打了一下的thor觉得臀瓣有种火辣的疼痛感，他稍微蜷缩了一下反倒被Loki圈住了脚踝把他的腿抬到了肩膀上，俯身更加深地刺弄thor。

thor被冰凉与火热交叠的感觉弄得快疯了，下腹一紧把腿用力伸直舒展咬着嘴唇把今晚第一股精液释放在Loki的小腹上，后穴突然的缩紧把Loki夹得又是一阵头皮发麻，吐息深重温热的喷在Loki脸上，把Loki弄得也有发烧的错觉。

"很久没做了你敏感的很多啊brother……"

Loki把小腹上沾着半浑浊的精液抹在thor嘴边，他的笨蛋哥哥竟然着了道似的伸出殷红的舌头舔舐，这样的动作Loki让还没释放过的性器更加充血肿胀，于是Loki又架起了thor的腿把手掌横在thor的膝弯里。

thor还没喘过气来拭下额头上预示着退钱的汗珠，甩甩头用手抵着Loki压下来的胸膛，眼睑和颧骨上都是应激反应引出的眼泪。

"不要了……"

Loki没听兄长的话又开始顶弄那个被肏得餍红的菊穴，皮质沙发上都免不了得被thor的液体濡湿得光亮，Loki揉弄着被打出红印的臀瓣，不见光的两瓣白净的软肉上有些红痕好像也和thor挺配的。

"我在做我应该做的事啊，brother。"

thor一阵脸红垂眸避开Loki的眼神，双腿也没了先前防护意味的紧绷，thor似乎默认了弟弟的行为，Loki嘴角上挑继续大开大合的操干，看着自己的阴茎在兄长的后穴里抽插，带出翻红的肠肉的场面，Loki更加起劲的顶撞哥哥了。

"呃…哈啊……Loki……"

Loki俯下身亲吻哥哥的眼睑，舔舐去他眼角的咸咸的海洋珍珠，Loki的嘴唇所到之处都轻重有度，尽可能让thor在他的唇间变得更加放松，thor并不明白为什么在他印象里他们寥寥无几的亲吻次数竟能让Loki这么熟练，如果能和下半身迅猛的动作调和久更好了。

Loki惩罚性咬了分心的哥哥的脸颊肉，指腹抚过thor的小臂经过手腕缩进thor的指缝中与握住thor温暖的手掌，Loki一向惧怕着温热的东西，但他却非常热衷于与年长几岁的笨蛋哥哥交媾、亲吻和拥抱。

Loki大拇指的指甲划过thor的掌心，在亲吻中加快了抽插的速度，指甲稍微嵌入了thor掌心，他在热吻的尽头同时也在thor体内灌入了精液，比常人要凉许多的液体使thor收紧了腹部肌肉蜷着脚趾迎来了有一次高潮，这一次没有发烧时浑噩，酥麻的快感清晰传向四肢百骸，趴在Loki肩上喘着气。

Loki抚弄着thor掌心被他控制不住力气而弄出的半月形凹痕，似乎还刺开了皮肤渗出了一点鲜血，Loki拉起thor的手掌仔细的舔去漫出的小滩血液。

"我听说中庭人都会有定情信物。"

"是中庭情侣。"

"那这个算吗？定情信物。"Loki扬扬thor的手掌。

"Come on，你该不会真的对我有什么特殊感情？"

"也许…可能…大概是的我亲爱的哥哥。"

"认真的？你确定吗，谈恋爱不是小时候玩的过家家，我不是妈妈了你也不是爸爸了。"

"也不是不行，只要我愿意我可以让这个印记一直留着，如果你跟我say no，那么当你和别人在一起的时候我就会让你一直无法脱离这个巫师的诅咒。"

"这么狠？"

"就是这么狠。"

thor抿抿嘴。  
"那我就勉强的接受这个印记？"

Loki没想到thor这么朴实无华而且迅速的答应了，他以为至少还要做两三四五次把thor操服了才能答应他，Loki舔了舔嘴唇亲吻thor的脸颊。

"huhh……happy birthday."

然后后来在浴室又干了个爽。


End file.
